


Last Call

by localnastyboy



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localnastyboy/pseuds/localnastyboy
Summary: Fic Prompt: "Some public nasties for FenHawke? Bonus if Anders discovers them."





	

Last call at the Hanged Man was the only thing that drove them out of the building, falling over each other and they were met with the frigid air of a late October’s night. Hawke led Fenris behind the building, his hand gripping the other man’s arm so tight that he would surprised if it didn't leave a mark. Hawke very much intended to leave many marks upon his lover and it didn't matter where they were.

Hawke hadn't anticipated drinking so much at the bar but that's because he didn't think he would encounter such lovely company in the dingy hole-in-the-wall. He'd been a regular for most of his time in Kirkwall but he had never become acquainted with the elf before. He was struck by his unnaturally white hair and tattoos that seemed to trail down his body and Hawke intended to find out exactly how far they led.

He pushed the smaller man against the wall, his right hand on his neck and the left resting against the brick for stability. Fenris growled at the pressure cutting off his breath and responded by wildly kissing Hawke, hungry to further the encounter. The entire time inside the Hanged Man after Hawke had approached him, they had been exchanging flirtatious smiles and wandering hands underneath the table.

Hawke raked his teeth over Fenris’ collar before sinking his teeth in and getting a moan of approval from his partner. His removed his hand from Fenris’ neck and clawed his hand down his shirt and stopped right above this belt, teasing. Fenris was about to protest the removal of Hawke's hand but much preferred where he was about to put it. The elf thrusted his hips forward begging for friction on his growing erection but Hawke offered no such release and continued teasing, tracing little circles on his Fenris’ hips. They kissed again, which more fervour this time, tongues aimlessly exploring each other's mouths.

Thinking he had teased enough, Hawke began unbuckling Fenris’ jeans, not caring that they were in an alley behind the bar. Hawke was used to hookups after a night drinking, but never quite like this where he was so dizzy with lust he needed to take his partner as soon as possible. At this hour, the area was entirely vacated apart from them and the sounds that escaped their lips. He lived a few blocks away so the trek wouldn't have been unreasonable but after laying eyes on Fenris, he needed to fuck him _now_.

Hawke freed Fenris from the denim and he found out just how far those tattoos traveled. Fenris’s cock had traces of his lyrium markings down his length and Hawke sunk to his knees. The cool ground beneath him and his stunning partner before him caused a shiver to run down his spine. He couldn't get Fenris in his mouth fast enough. His tongue traced from base to tip before sinking down on it entirely, his throat relaxed and ready for him, to which Fenris violently shuddered and reached out his hand and gripped Hawke's mop of black hair.

Lips gripping tightly keeping pressure constant, Hawke bobbed his head on Fenris’ cock, savouring the taste of his partners salty skin. While he worked, Fenris still held him tightly and thrust his dick deeper down Hawke's throat eliciting a choking moan from the man on his knees. They were both lost in the pleasure and were both startled when a cough came from behind them.

“Don't mind me, gentlemen, do continue.”

Hawke rose to his feet, whipping away the saliva from his mouth. “Anders, you just going to stand there and watch?”

“Who the fuck is this?” Fenris wasn't so much bothered that they were caught so much as no one was sucking his dick anymore.

“Anders. The pleasure is all mine, stranger,” he purred and then turned to Hawke. “Who’s this cutie? Can't say I've seen him before. You were always so good at finding a gem in the rough.” Anders licked his lips, focusing his attention back to the elf who was standing there, still hard.

“Calls himself Fenris. He was sitting by himself at the bar- would have been cruel to leave him there alone. Don't you think?” Hawke slapped a warm hand on Fenris’ ass and Fenris breathed in sharply.

“Oh yes,” Anders agreed. “It would have been such a terrible waste.”

Anders approached the men and ran a hand through Hawke's hair. He stood a couple inches taller than Hawke, which was incredibly intimidating to Fenris who would have been a foot shorter to him. Anders pulled Hawke back to the ground by his hair and spoke calmly, “I said ‘do continue’, did I not?”

“You did,” Hawke huffed, surprised by the shove.

Fenris watched the scene before him in disbelief: Anders guiding Hawke’s head around Fenris’ cock and taking Fenris in a deep kiss. The elf’s eyes closed as he melted into the sensations and he opened his mouth further for Anders to take advantage of.

Fenris pulled back for a breath . “Fuck, I’m so close.” His hips beginning to buckle from the tension in his stomach.

“Come down his throat while I push him into you,” Anders whispered in his ear and pressed a few kisses to his neck while he pressed Hawke’s face all the way into Fenris’ white curls. Hawke gagged on his cock and Fenris grunted. From the beautiful sounds below him from shoving his cock down the man’s throat and the hard kissed Anders burned into his skin, Fenris came with a loud cry. Hawke was still pushed against him when Fenris came and he tried his best to swallow everything that poured into him. His thoughts were cloudy and it was hard for him to coordinate and a little bit escaped his lips and trailed into his beard. Anders released his grasp from the tangle of hair and Hawke pulled back, trying desperately to catch his breath.

Fenris was slumped back against the wall, catching his breath just as Hawke tried but for a different reason. He didn't expect a third to join them and the situation was too much for him and he came much harder than he thought he would. He looked up at the blonde, his eyes clouded by stars.

Anders pressed a kiss to the elf’s forehead and tilted his head with a thumb and index. “I hope this won't be the last time we catch you at the Hanged Man, stranger.” Fenris gulped. Anders then turned to Hawke and petted his hair, pushing it out of his face. “I know I’ll be seeing you around.” He dropped his hand and turned to make his way out of the alley.

Fenris and Hawke gathered their effects in darkness, fumbling as they went. Before heading off, Hawke pressed his bulk into Fenris one last time, breathing a kiss into his mouth. “Next week, same time?”

“Next week,” Fenris responded, legs still shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> if you ever want to send a fic prompt, hmu on tumblr: localnastyboy.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
